User talk:Flower1470/Archive 2014
It's been about two weeks without visiting Toontask... I'm doing well. It feels really good not to be around there anymore. I've had a great two weeks. PrinceAlpha 21:10, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Your rules are ******** (there is nothing about profanity in the rules, and I'm pretty sure writing a message on your Talk Page isn't "vandalism.") I'm afraid, and I will not adhere to them. Disney is no longer making profit from their Toontown trademark. Disney is not concerned with something that is not making profit illicitly from their works. Also, a Wikia is to spread information about everything Toontown-related, which is not limited to the game itself. The fact that the administrators here at Toontown Wikia are setting limitations about what Toontown content can be featured, it contains inaccurate information. And one more thing. Saying that it is a violation of the Wiki Rules to post anything that isn't affiliated with Disney is a pretty ******* contradiction if you ask me, since the last time I checked this Wikia wasn't owned by Disney or affiliated with them whatsoever. ToonPlayer124 (talk) 23:44, January 22, 2014 (UTC)ToonPlayer124 Well maybe I don't fully understand the rules here. I suppose this Wikia is more about the actual game Disney's Toontown Online rather than the community associated with it, but there is nothing illegal about having future plans to play the private servers. However, I understand how it's a violation to talk about private servers, just not why. Posting something on your User Page is a little different than editing an article and if legiality is what you're concerned about, there's none there. On a side note I don't believe that I have harrassed you in any form, contrary to your not tolerating harrassment. You're falsely correlating profanity with harrassment, which is something I don't understand at all. The purpose of the profanity I was using was to make a point, and I only used it one time. Harassment would be repeatedly using profanity in a derogatory way, or some form of slander, which was obviously not what I was doing. Lastly, according to your rules, the only way profanity would be a violation was if I was vandalizing. Let me repost the rule in question. ;Refrain from adding vandalism :It is frowned upon when a user creates vandalism on the wiki. You should never remove valid content (or blank a valid article), add inappropriate content and/or images, use profane language, or spam. In doing so, you may receive a temporary to an indefinite block from the Toontown Wiki. There are rules about acting civilized towards other users and not putting them down in their own respective categories, however profanity is just a subcategory of vandalism, which leads me to two assumptions. One, profanity is only against the rules when you're vandalizing or two, profanity is considered vandalism. Since I was posting something on your user talk page and not posting inaccurate information, blanking any article, or adding any inappropriate content aside from profanity, I do not believe it constitutes vandalizing, but feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. If so, then you guys really need to make your rules more clear. ToonPlayer124 (talk) 00:47, January 23, 2014 (UTC)ToonPlayer124 : Hey, Lily Hi Lily, I was getting busy for play a games or going on Club Penguin Wiki Chat but sometimes if I might bored, so how is going on Toontown Wiki? PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 02:24, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats Lily! You just got 5000 or more edit counts on Toontown Wiki! PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 07:28, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Twin! How's everything going? You are awesome Twin! :) Your username is on the whole wiki activity. It's also kind of sad to see the wiki is not active as it was. :( But you are persistent.! MY TWIN IS PERSISTENT EVERYONE <3 anyways nice to see you again PS. My sigge is awesome v I'm the Prince of Crazy hi, talk to me sometime... 02:39, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Permanent Leave I had recently sent a message to Lefty... Is it possible if I can have my account deleted? I don't fit in anymore... I somehow made everyone drift away. Maybe it's my OCD. But I need to leave and never come back and that'll be easier with my account deleted. So yeah... Thanks Lefty. ~Prince I'm permanently leaving. I tried to come back but it's still making me miserable. I'm the Prince of Crazy hi, talk to me sometime... 23:03, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Well, I've taken back what I said. It just was withdrawal from chat that made me feel that way... :) Activity I always check up on the wiki, despite being so busy. I apologize for this. D: I guess let's just say, I'm taking a break from Toontown Wiki. But I will try to get back to work eventually. Vandalism Hi! I noticed that http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Silverballer1911 was vandalizing pages. It would probably be best to block the account. ~Obi Re: Re: Vandalism ::You're very welcome. I'm glad to be of help. :) ~Obi Oh sorry about that. PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 18:42, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Well done Lily! Excellent! You earn more badges and your leaderboard is now you came 3rd place and also congrats for your unlock Wiki Universe badges! :) PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 02:54, March 31, 2014 (UTC) No problem, well I guess your my best friend! :) PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 18:51, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :Never thought another person would get the Wiki Universe badge. Gasp. Congrats! Well done! Excellent Lily, you got 6000 edits, you did working on toontown wiki for hard well, keep up good work! PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 19:41, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Today is my birthday! Hi Lily, today April of 10th here for me and it's today my birthday! :) PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 19:52, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Lily! :D PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 20:12, April 9, 2014 (UTC) You aren't lucky I bet this aggravates you. I bet it does. RE: Your 'warnings' Sure Lily! PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 01:08, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lily, I won't gonna be on wikia for Today and Next Week now, you did really good at Toontown Wiki Jobs, and I am too busy right now, see ya when I come back on 2 weeks, if you need help, ask me in talk page! PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 23:47, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey Lily! I'm back now! :) PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 00:57, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Toontask problem I think it's okay to rename them to ToonTask. Seeing as it is named that way in the game, it's only fair to do the same here. :Unless you are dedicated enough to go through these categories and renaming them, I think a bot run is necessary. *Category **Toontasks **Toontask capacity **Toontask components **Toontasks for cog suit pieces **Toontasks in :I don't know. Hmmm ::If you have no problem with doing it manually, then I suppose you can do it manually. :P And I was just looking for categories through linking and these are what I came up with, so some of them might not need to be changed. Gallery Hello my friend! :) Could you teach me how to add a Gallery? There are some pages that need a Gallery but I'm pretty sure I'm not doing it right. P.S. Sorry about the illegal content that was on my profile SevenGuard (talk) 17:32, June 11, 2014 (UTC)Noah EDIT: Nevermind, I found it. It's under Classic Editor :) There is a problem on Toontown Central. The maximum cog should be 3 but instead it is 3 and then alot of jibberish. Can you please fix this bug, I have tried and cannot find the problem. Peace Thanks, W town Hi, Please Read. Hey Lily, I know you or none of the remaining admins (If there are any) have any idea of who i am, but. I have been floating around here for 2 months or so. and from what i have made out with the wiki activity you would be the best person to take over the remenents of the wiki, and its 'ever-dieing' communit. I really do hope youtake this place over, you would push the vp off of the selbot tower, run the CFO with a train. demote the CEO to a flunky, and stress out the CJ. Do what is best. DaCaseyOfAwesome (talk) 20:50, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Site-wide closure Hey Flower! I know it's been a while. I found out about Bermuda stepping down and you taking over as head (and only active) admin. Congrats on the responsibility! I've become the "head" admin over at the Ace Combat wiki, and I know the kind of headaches you might be getting. :P Anyway, I know that a site-wide closure to preserve the game's information and prevent edits from illegal servers has been in question. I wanted to point out that Wikia very rarely allows administrators to close down the entire site (it's typically against the rules), but they have mentioned that special circumstances can be mentioned to them and something can be worked out. I've been in contact with Wikia Support dozens of times over the past few months, and they're absolutely helpful in every way possible, so it's worth a try to about TT Wiki's special circumstance (where the game is closed and very little is left to do and illegal servers are a threat to the site's integrity). Something might be figured out. If not, no harm done, but I think it's worth a try to see what they can do to help. I said all of this to Bermuda a couple of days ago at the TTK chat, but he said if anything is to be done, it's up to you and I'd have to tell you about it. So... I'm telling you about it now. :P I hope you're doing alright, and I hope everything is okay. I know it's been a while. Thanks for reading, at the least. See you around. :) « SlyCooperFan1 [message wall - '' ] » 05:10, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :I've migrated to a new Skype, so if you wanna add me, it's '''live:albanzekthi' ADD MEEEEEEEE :D « SlyCooperFan1 [message wall - '' ] » 19:32, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Good work Lily, keep it up to look after on Toontown Wiki! PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 06:59, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I was not advertising for them in any way, I am just a proud member of their community and happily show that. My apologies, I didn't know it was against the rules. JoyAndKairi (talk) 02:49, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Whoops! Thanks muchly for the correction! :) DrakeFeatherwing12 (talk) 18:53, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi Lily, on Big Magnet page, Johnny Stalwart just edit of rule violation of the page so I undo to fix it back just let me know. PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 11:16, July 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Big Magnet No problem good friend! :) PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 12:38, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi Lily, how do you like my profile picture? PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 03:56, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it's a good car and this Profile Picture game is from Need For Speed World. PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 12:23, July 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: DA Offices I'm not sure if you are aware but the coding and thus the notices given in other servers is the same as it was in TTO. It is not doubled during invasions as, for example, without an invasion a level 11 lawbot would give 5.5 notices and thus be rounded to 6 notices without invasion, when an invasion happens the amount of notices is doubled which means the 5.5 notices from a level 11 would become 11 notices not 12, this means 1 notice is lost every level 11 cog which means the amount of notices will be lower than double. The notices that were listed (which I reverted back to after Bingo's change) had been the same for serveral months and were the correct amount given when invasions happened. I'm not sure where you are getting your information but you can check MMOCentral forums which has threads and posts from years back which state the CORRECT amount of notices given in DA Offices during invasion, or as I said, private servers which use the same base code as TTO and thus the same notices given in TTO. LostMagyk (talk) 00:10, July 18, 2014 (UTC)LostMagyk No worries. Glad to get it sorted. :) LostMagyk (talk) 01:59, July 18, 2014 (UTC)LostMagyk So do you know NFS means? PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 09:02, July 19, 2014 (UTC) That's correct! :D PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 02:18, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Great work for reverted it to fix it back! PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 04:00, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Request Seeing as I can't access the Corrupted Data thread on TTK, could you please retrieve the chapters for me? Thanks. ♠Kung Fu Cthulhu♠, AKA "Oh, okay, then. The white hand on your shoulder, it's not real." (talk) 04:09, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I couldn't access them because I was suspended because Miche thought I was being a... well. Anyway, I'd prefer if you pasted them in this document. "Oh, okay, then. The white hand on your shoulder, it's not real." (talk) 18:06, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry about the formatting, I'll fix it. Thanks! "Oh, okay, then. The white hand on your shoulder, it's not real." (talk) 19:30, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Apology & Idea Hello. I would like to apologize for not explaining more about my mass edits and not asking any mods / admins if it was OK to do so. But thanks for the info, I'll be sure to ask you guys about things like that again. Also, I have an idea for the pictures of cogs on the cog pages. Just message me if you want to hear more about it! GeekyGamerGavin (talk) : OK, heres my idea. What if all the cog images were animated gifs? You could view the walk animation and neutral animation with buttons under the image. I know how to generate the gifs with Panda3D. : GeekyGamerGavin (talk) 23:07, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Dear Lily I can't upload things about it or anything like that? I was just doing it just in case someone wants to know what happened to Toontown, but if I'm not allowed to it's ok.TheToontasticToon (talk) 22:39, August 3, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Why did you remove my information about Hibernation Vacations and the ''Howdy thing for The Brrrgh? I'm still not very familiar with all of the rules yet, so I didn't know if it was violating or not. I'm very sorry, I thought mentioning that would be helpful to those who loved the game and miss it, and also, I didn't know another user had uploaded that image, I thought it was free and just floating about the Internet. I'll be more careful next time.TheToontasticToon (talk) 22:57, August 3, 2014 (UTC) You like my new profile picture of Lamborghini for my favourite car colour? PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 01:36, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Flower, I was glad to have you as a friend. I enjoyed spending time with you in chat making jokes and vain attempts to be immortalized in your blog. I looked forward to scanning your blog entries to see if I was in it then looking at the moment you captured. I hope all goes well with you and your health has improved since last year (if not I hope it improves over the next). I also hope things improve(d) in your personal life. Remember not to rush too up to grow up. Surely now has an advantage that will not be afforded later. Utilize the present for both enjoyment and planning for the future. Again I'm glad that we had the time we did. Your insane ducky friend, Colonel Thundercrunch (talk) 03:58, August 29, 2014 (UTC) I saw someone put the name to use the rule violation and adding things on this wiki! PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 10:41, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :We fixed the problem. Thank you! :~Lily ♥ 13:33, September 6, 2014 (UTC) I just have a question--why did you add "citation needed" to what I added to the page about monkeys when absolutely nothing else on that page is cited either? In fact most things on this Wiki are not cited.Aviary-of-flies (talk) 14:15, September 11, 2014 (UTC) I thought it was common knowledge, because I played from 2004-2007, and monkeys said "blah" most of the time that I played. I guess now that it's been changed for ~8 years? (I'm not sure exactly when they changed it), most players who played back then either quit a long time ago or no longer remember it. It seems a little unfair that I have to cite stuff just because new players don't remember it. I looked through my folder of 1700 screenshots from 2005/6 and found an image of a monkey saying "blah blah blah blah." I added it to the gallery and tried to cite it, but for some reason I could not add the citation to the Trivia box. It would not let me edit it at all. I put it underneath with the hope someone could fix it, because I figured it was better than leaving it uncited. It'' was'' really weird that monkeys said "blah" instead of a sound that made sense for their species, which is probably why I remember it. I was confused about it for a long time. By the way, finding all my old screenshots is what inspired me to add content to the Wiki. I thought old content might be interesting to newer players. Also, since I haven't played since 2007, a lot of the pages look like they're missing things that were "common knowledge" back when I played, and have since been forgotten. Aviary-of-flies (talk) 16:06, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Also, I just reread what you wrote, and monkeys did not say "blah" when something was caught by the SpeedChat Plus feature. This was 2-3 years before SpeedChat Plus was introducted. You used to be able to only chat with "Secret Friends" (people you exchanged a code with, like True Friends), and with everyone else, it was exclusively SpeedChat. When you were chatting with a Secret Friend, people who were not your Secret Friends would see the "animal sounds." Your Secret Friends would see what you actually typed. HEEEY Sorry for double post HEEEEEY <3 no wayy heeeeeeyyyyyyy! Saxtonorris Hi Flower, It appears that Saxtonorris keeps posting weird info about shakers, and even created some unusual mainspace page, and i'm concerned that he's gonna do that again. Can you please check these? Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:22, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Hi, Please check this user. --Rain (Wall) 19:23, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you both for alerting me! Unfortunately, I was away for most of the day, but now problem has been solved. :~Lily ♥ 02:06, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Twin I'm great :D. How have you been? Hello. I would just like to request a personal picture I uploaded here for my profile and blogs be taken down. It is called Return.jpg, found at http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/File:Return.jpg Thanks, Back with Blogs! 04:14, November 16, 2014 (UTC)